Cubs' Tengaged Survivor
'' Survivor ''is cubsguy831's version of the hit reality TV show. It started in late 2011 and is still going on to this day. It is hosted by an "Orange Level" Tengager, cubsguy831. The show begins off with the marooning, where 16-20 Tengagers are abandoned and split into two or more tribes. They must provide water, food and build a shelter to survive. While surviving they also have immunity challenges where the two or more tribes compete for immunity. The losing tribe in the immunity goes to Tribal Council where they vote one of their members out of the game. Later in the game when it comes down to about 10-12 castaways, the tribes merge into one tribe. After the "merge" the castaways compete in individual immunity challenges hoping they won't be the ones to go. After or right before the "merge" people who get voted out become the members of the jury who in the end pick the winner of Survivor, when it gets down the final 2 or 3. The jury interroagates the finalists to see who is most deserving of the million dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. Original Seasons 2011-Present + = In Progress ++ = Returning Player Hall Of Fame Here I will rank the top seasons and highlights of them, and show what players are inducted into Cubsguy's Survivor Hall Of Fame. 'Ranking The Seasons' #7 Survivor: Amazon - Idol Island (Season #6) This season sucked. Kbye #6 Survivor: Africa (Season #3) No offense to the players in this season, but this season was absolutely terrible, and i mean TERRIBLE. There was a very inactive cast, some castaways were rude about everything (ASStros), and it was so inactive I had to random.org the final 6 placings. It gave us some decent players such as JoeyMenchaff and skyglider, sadly sky didn't rank very high because of the random.org, because they did not show up. In the end, random.org thought believed in fate and chose the well-deserving JoeyMenchaff to win it all. Highlights *ASStros getting inducted into the Hall of Shame and never being invited back again. *No one showing up for 2 immunity challenges. *So inactive had to random.org the winner. *The winner (JoeyMenchaff) deserved to win. #5 Survivor: Thailand - Karma Island (Season #5) A decent season overall! Somewhat active, very competitive, and great blindsides! This was one of the most strategic seasons I've had. It included great players such as: Flamelord, manalord, Niallfew1, justdontevictme, sephirothken, taylor112399, alliance831, and TheBizareOne. Included blindsides of Niallfew1, sephirothken, and Flamelord. Before the game even started a twist was revealed saying that once you got voted out, you would go to Karma Island and try to get back in the game. Flamelord was the first person voted out and made it all the way back into the game. This season also had many people who flip flopped alliances, and the idol played a very important role. The only idol in the game was won in an auction secretly by alliance831 who took out Flamelord with it. Then in the final 3 alliance went home thinking he was in the final 2 with manalord, but of course, manalord lied and ended up bringing TheBizareOne. In the end, manalord, the returning player ended up winning with a 3-1 Jury Vote. Highlights *Mana and Flame returned for redemption *Flame being blinsided by alliance831's idol *Flame was first voted out but came back due to Karma Island and got 6th Place *Flame was blindsided with an idol used by alliance831 *alliance831 was blindsided by mana in the final 3 *Mana coming back seeking Redemption and winning with a jury vote of 3-1 #4 Survivor: Borneo (Season #1) A great overall season! Very active, competitive, and blindsides like no other. This was a very strategic season, especially for my first season. It included great players such as: oguibog, bclrockschamp, brandon90, pratty437, and jflora18. This season included the HUGE blinsides of oguibog, getting betrayed by his own alliance because he was a threat. brandon90, blindsided by his own alliance member from day 1, pratty437. This season also included a smart alliance of which voted out the "All-Stars" of Tengaged's Survivor Group Games. They voted out 77sparks77, milkisgood, and bclrockschamp, 3 tribal councils in a row. In the end, jflora18, the villain of the season, ended up being victorious with a 4-0 Jury Vote. Highlights *The Tengaged "All-Stars" getting voted off 3 Tribal Councils in a row *brandon90 blinsided in the final 3 *oguibog blindsided by his alliance because he "was a HUGE physical threat" *boomshakalaka51 being inactive 75% of the game, yet getting to the final 5 where he almost won immunity *jflora (winner) saving himself in the final 4 by playing the Hidden Immunity Idol, and if he didn't play it he would have been voted out #3 Survivor: The Australian Outback (Season #2) The 3rd best best overall season so far, and from the looks of it, it's gonna stay here for quite a while. This season it was very strategic which i absolutely love! Some of the finalists weren't very active throughout the game though. But after the merge happened this game was either win immunity or go home. This season included more blinsides, most having to do with Joeker's two idols. The Australian Outback included phenomenal players such as: jc1993, Joeker, SurvivorRocks, and coolnarwhal. The 2 most signinficant moves that happened in this game all happened because of Joeker's two idols. In the end, zooncote ended up winning the title of Sole Survivor with a 4-1 Jury Vote. Highlights *coolnarwhal maneuvering his way all to the final 3 after the merge, when he was the final remaining Kucha member after 4 of them were the first voted out after the merge *Haxorus being attacked by Koalas and Dingos, and met313 falling into the fire *Joeker using his idol to save himself from being voted out, but at the next Tribal Council, was blindsided with his second idol in his back pocket *coolnarwhal88 being voted out from his alliance because he was the biggest Jury threat. He had the same fate as brandon90 #2 Survivor: Marquesas (Season #4) Without a doubt one of the best seasons so far. This season had great strategists including the 2 biggest one's from the Outback return. This game was cutthroat, so many people were betrayed and alliances were broken like it was a natural thing. This included great new players such as manalord, NCFX, Flamelord, MMAjunkieX, and sergeant! The most significant move in this game was the blinside of HailieBear44 when NCFX used an unkown idol on himself, and the biggest jury threat, HailieBear44, went to Ponderosa speechless. In the end, it was NCFX winning the title of Sole Survivor with a 4-3 Jury Vote. Highlights *NCFX finding the Hidden Immunity Idol in his french fry basket *Joeker + coolnarwhal88 returning but neither made the Finale *RoboZoe not being active for half of it but making it to the final 2 and almost winning *Cool, Flame, Hailie, and sergeant being blindsided by Mana #1 Survivor: All Stars (Season #7) Awesome, Awesome, Awesome season! 18 All Stars came to seek redemption or win another time. This game was cutthroat and evil. Many people relied on trust and that was broken in a heartbeat. At least 1 person lied to someone, that's how this game played out. The most significant moves in this game was the blindside of James, Jman, and Scott. They were all lead by one of the most notorious villains, NCFX. In the end, it was NCFX winning another title of Sole Survivor with a 6-1-0 Jury Vote. Highlights *Alliance's fake and real idol *Blindsides of Mana, Flame, Joeker, Pratty, Alliance, Scott, James + Jman *Scott retiring *NCFX winning his second Survivor of my group *Josh making it to the final 3 without being active *Anthony who lied to no one received 0 Jury Votes Category:Cubsguy's Survivor Series